csifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Decimotercera temporada de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
|imagen = CSI Crime Scene Investigation - The Complete Thirteenth Season (DVD).jpg|num_temp = 13|num_episodios = 22|nombre_programa = Crimen Scene Investigation|país = Estados Unidos|cadena = CBS|primera_emisión = 26 de Septiembre del 2012|última_emisión = 15 de Mayo del 2013|temporada_anterior = |temporada_siguiente = }} La decimotercera temporada de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation salió al aire en CBS el 26 de septiembre del 2012. Elenco Elenco Principal * Ted Danson como D.B. Russell * Elisabeth Shue como Julie Finlay * George Eads como Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox como Sara Sidle (16 episodios) * Eric Szmanda como Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall como el Dr. Al Robbins * Wallace Langham como David Hodges * David Berman como David Phillips * Elisabeth Harnois como Morgan Brody * Jon Wellner como Henry Andrews (18 episodios) * Paul Guilfoyle como Jim Brass (19 episodios) Elenco Recurrente * Larry M. Mitchell como Oficial Mitchell * Marc Vann como Conrad Ecklie (6 episodios) * Enrique Murciano como el Detective Carlos Moreno * Alimi Ballard como el Detective Kevin Crawford Episodios |serie = LV|imagen = Karma to Burn.jpg|españa = Karma a Quemar|latino = Karma a Quemar|numeroep = 1|emision = 26 de septiembre, 2012|guionista = Christopher Barbour y Don McGil|director = Alec Smight|resumen = El equipo se esfuerzan por encontrar respuestas tras el secuestro de la nieta de Russell y el disparo a Ecklie.|invitados = Marc Vann (Conrad Ecklie) Peri Gilpin (Barbara Russell) Brooke Nevin (Maya Russell) Mia Hays (Kaitlyn Russell) Billy Magnussen (Detective Michael Crenshaw) Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Conor O’Farrell (Jeffrey McKeen) Brandon Jones (Charlie Russell) Peter Onorati (Detective Paul Kimball) Enrique Murciano (Detective Carlos Moreno) Craig Sheffer (Jack Gilmore) Lewis T. Powell (Oficial Norman)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Code Blue Plate Special.jpg|españa = Plato Especial Código Azul|latino = Plato Especial Código Azul|numeroep = 2|emision = 10 de octubre, 2012|guionista = Andrew Dettman|director = Louis Milito|resumen = Los CSI llegan a su restaurante favorito, sólo para descubrir una masacre espantosa con ocho víctimas muertas y un montón de preguntas.|invitados = Marc Vann (Conrad Ecklie) Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Adam J. Harrington (Ronald Basderic Larry Sullivan (Oficial Akers) Joseph Patrick Kelly (Oficial Metcalf)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Wild Flowers.jpg|españa = Flores Salvajes|latino = Flores Salvajes|numeroep = 3|emision = 17 de octubre, 2012|guionista = Joe Pokaski|director = Brad Tanenbaum|resumen = Una joven recibe un disparo en el desierto durante una fiesta rave, el equipo tiene que correr para encontrar otra chica desaparecida antes de que ella conozca un destino similar.|invitados = Enrique Murciano (Detective Carlos Moreno) Madalyn Horcher (Jacinta Flores) William Petersen (Gil Grissom) (voz) (sin acreditar)}} |serie = LV|imagen = It Was a Very Good Year.jpg|españa = Fue un Año muy Bueno|latino = Fue un Año muy Bueno|numeroep = 4|emision = 24 de octubre, 2012|guionista = Gavin Harris|director = Frank Waldeck|resumen = Las cosas se ponen personales para Greg cuando el cuerpo de una antigua novia se encuentra dentro de un piano en el desierto.|invitados = Jessica Lee Keller (Alison Bailey) Channon Roe (Lenny 'Moondog' Vanders)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Play Dead.jpg|españa = Juega Muerto|latino = Juega Muerto|numeroep = 5|emision = 31 de octubre, 2012|guionista = Treena Hancock y Melissa Byer|director = Eagle Egilsson|resumen = Un oficial se encontró con la garganta desgarrada, y el equipo debe averiguar si su compañero K-9 es el responsable de su muerte.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Pick and Roll.jpg|españa = Recoge y Roda|latino = Recoge y Roda|numeroep = 6|emision = 7 de noviembre, 2012|guionista = Rick Eid|director = Alec Smight|resumen = El hijo de D.B Russell "Charlie" se convierte en un sospechoso después de que su entrenador de baloncesto es asesinado en el vestuario.|invitados = Brandon W. Jones (Charlie Russell) Peri Gilpin (Barbara Russell)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Fallen Angels.jpg|españa = Ángeles Caídos|latino = Ángeles Caídos|numeroep = 7|emision = 14 de noviembre, 2012|guionista = Tom Mularz|director = Louis Milito|resumen = El equipo de CSI investiga la muerte de un reverendo que fue asesinado junto a la tumba del ex CSI Warrick Brown.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Meta Golding (Tina Brewster)}} |serie = LV|imagen = CSI on Fire.jpg|españa = CSI en Fuego|latino = CSI en Fuego|numeroep = 8|emision = 21 de noviembre, 2012|guionista = Thomas Hoppe|director = Jeffrey Hunt|resumen = Cuando ocho cuerpos se encuentran en lo que parece ser un sitio de meteoros en el medio del desierto, Él CSI Finlay reconoce una de las víctimas, lo que lo conecta con un caso del pasado.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Scott Lowell (Gavin Pearson) Dylan Walsh (Tom Cooley)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Strip Maul.jpg|españa = Mazo del Strip|latino = Mazo del Strip|numeroep = 9|emision = 28 de noviembre, 2012|guionista = Christopher Barbour|director = Alec Smight|resumen = Mientras trabajaba una patrulla a pie en la zona, Los CSI tropiezan con una víctima de asesinato llamada John Doe, y un número de sus sospechosos ya están bajo custodia policial por cargos menores. Además, las cosas se vuelven personales para el capitán Brass cuando descubre algunos datos sobre su hija.|invitados = Marc Vann (Conrad Ecklie) Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Alimi Ballard (Oficial Kevin Crawford)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Risky Business Class.jpg|españa = Clase Arriesgada de Negocios|latino = Clase Arriesgada de Negocios|numeroep = 10|emision = 12 de diciembre, 2012|guionista = Elizabeth Devine |director = Frank Waldeck|resumen = Cuando un avión se estrella cerca de Las Vegas Strip, el equipo debe determinar si fue un accidente o el resultado de un juego sucio.|invitados = Pamela Reed (Donna Hoppe) Josh Randall (Doug Wilson) Mark Moses (Jeffrey Forsythe)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Dead Air.jpg|españa = Muerte en Directo|latino = Muerte en Directo|numeroep = 11|emision = 16 de enero, 2013|guionista = Joe Pokaski|director = Phil Conserva|resumen = El trabajo del CSI es resolver el asesinato de un periodista que fue asesinado durante un corte de energía, mientras estaba en el medio de una emisión de noticias en vivo.|invitados = William Petersen (Gil Grissom) (voz) (sin acreditar)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Double Fault.jpg|españa = Doble Culpa|latino = Doble Culpa|numeroep = 12|emision = 23 de enero, 2013|guionista = Melissa Byer y Treena Hancock|director = Brad Tanenbaum|resumen = El CSI se encarga de un caso relacionado con una estrella en ascenso del tenis que es asesinada después de una gran gira victoriosa.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Larry Sullivan (Oficial Akers)}} |serie = LV|imagen = In Vino Veritas.jpg|españa = In Vino Veritas|latino = In Vino Veritas|numeroep = 13|emision = 6 de febrero, 2013|guionista = Rick Eid|director = Louis Milito|resumen = El equipo investiga un cuerpo encontrado en un barril de vino, y D.B trabaja con el CSI: Nueva York "Mac Taylor" después de que su novia se pierde en Las Vegas.|invitados = Gary Sinise (Mac Taylor) Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Exile.jpg|españa = Exilio|latino = Exilio|numeroep = 14|emision = 13 de febrero, 2013|guionista = Carlos Marimon|director = Jeffrey Hunt|resumen = La hermana de un famoso cantante cubano es torturado y asesinado, llevando al equipo a investigar si el asesinato fue por motivos políticos.|invitados = Marc Vann (Conrad Ecklie) Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Sandra Vergara (Silvana Cuerto) Alexandra Manea (Marta Cuerto)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Forget Me Not.jpg|españa = No me Olvides|latino = No me Olvides|numeroep = 15|emision = 20 de febrero, 2013|guionista = Andrew Dettmann|director = Karen Gaviola|resumen = Sara se convierte en la principal sospechosa cuando un hombre que estaba con ella es encontrado muerto, y el equipo se sorprendió al descubrir el estado de su matrimonio con Grissom.|invitados = Adam J. Harrington (Ronald Basderic) Larry Sullivan (Oficial Akers) Kay Lenz (Laura Sidle)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Last Woman Standing.jpg|españa = Última Mujer de Pie|latino = Última Mujer de Pie|numeroep = 16|emision = 27 de febrero, 2013|guionista = Gavin Harris|director = Brad Tanenbaum|resumen = Una serie de asesinatos dirige al equipo en el mundo del póquer profesional.|invitados = Marc Vann (Conrad Ecklie) Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell) Natalie Hall (Katy Hill)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Dead Of The Class.jpg|españa = Muerta de la Clase|latino = Muerta de la Clase|numeroep = 17|emision = 20 de marzo, 2013|guionista = Tom Mularz|director = Alec Smight|resumen = El CSI se unen a David Phillips en su reunión de secundaria cuando se descubre que la reina de la fiesta ha sido asesinada.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Sheltered.jpg|españa = Protegido|latino = Protegido|numeroep = 18|emision = 03 de abril, 2013|guionista = Michael FX Daley|director = Louis Milito|resumen = El cuerpo de un adolescente lleva al equipo al desierto, donde encuentran una casa construida en un búnker subterráneo.|invitados = Alimi Ballard (Oficial Kevin Crawford)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Backfire.jpg|españa = Contrafuego|latino = Contrafuego|numeroep = 19|emision = 10 de abril, 2013|guionista = Jack Gutowitz|director = Frank Waldeck|resumen = Una niña es el único testigo cuando tres hombres son asesinados en su casa.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Fearless.jpg|españa = Sin Miedo|latino = Sin Miedo|numeroep = 20|emision = 01 de mayo, 2013|guionista = Gavin Harris|director = Eagle Egilsson|resumen = El equipo de CSI investiga un retiro espiritual popular cuando un cuerpo es encontrado flotando en un baño de barro. Mientras tanto, Hodges cuestiona sus planes de matrimonio con Elisabetta.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Ghosts of the Past.jpg|españa = Fantasmas del Pasado|latino = Fantasmas del Pasado|numeroep = 21|emision = 8 de mayo, 2013|guionista = Andrew Dettmann|director = Brad Tanenbaum|resumen = El equipo de CSI investiga la muerte de un cazador de fantasmas.|invitados = Larry M. Mitchell (Oficial Mitchell)}} |serie = LV|imagen = Skin in the Game.jpg|españa = Piel en el Juego|latino = Piel en el Juego|numeroep = 22|emision = 15 de mayo, 2013|guionista = Christopher Barbour y Don McGil|director = Alec Smight|resumen = Un asesino en serie inspirado en "La Divina Comedia" (Novela de Dante Alighieri) va después a por dos miembros de la familia de un CSI.|invitados = Marc Vann (Conrad Ecklie) Eric Roberts (Hermano Daniel Larson) James Callis (John Merchiston) Luke Kleintank (Jake Tharland) Annabella Sciorra (Nancy Brass)}} Categoría:Episodios de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Categoría:Episodios Temporada 13 de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Categoría:Temporadas de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation